Anecdotes
by Ainari
Summary: Recueil participatif ! Plus de détails à l'intérieur ! / Anecdote 4 - GPS ; Smoker, un homme patient ? La bonne blague ! Pas avec ce que votre auteur préféré s'amuse à lui coller dans les pattes, non ! / J'attends vos prochains thème/défis avec impatience !
1. Get Lost (Zoro, Mugiwara)

Hello bande de gens ! Me voici avec un autre projet ayant germé dans un coin de ma tête lors de mes loooongues nuits d'insomnie, j'ai nommé _Anecdotes_!

Le principe ? De petits One Shot ou même des Drabbles sur One Piece, sans vraiment de lien entre eux, qui prennent forme alors que je me retape une bonne partie du Manga. (même pas peur!)

L'idée m'est venu en relisant un de mes vieux posts sur le site Certitudes, et je me suis rendue compte que des trucs du genre, y en avait à foison dans ma cervelle ! Donc voilà, j'me lance !

Cependant, j'aimerai y ajouter une dimension en plus si vous voulez bien, et en faire un recueil participatif si on veut. Vous me donnez un thème, et je dois embrayer dessus ! Ça pourrait être cool non:D ? Et ça m'aiderait bien à me remettre à l'écriture afin de me dérouiller.

Donc pour ceux qui sont intéressé, laissez une petite review ou envoyez moi un PM avec votre thème, couple, bordel, idée, défi, bref, tout ce que vous voulez en fait, et à moi de vous servir quelque chose !

En attendant et en guise de mise en bouche, voici les deux premières Anecdotes sorties tout droit des méandres de mon cerveau qui décidément ne veut pas uniquement se contenter de me laisser me concentrer sur Nakama (mais promis, j'avance toujours sur la bête!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à ceux ayant décidé de m'aider à relever ce challenge envers moi-même lâchez-vous !

* * *

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 **Résumé** : N'avez-vous jamais trouvé ceci quasiment miraculeux ce don qu'avait Zoro de systématiquement se perdre ? De l'art diront certains. Son seul point faible diront d'autres.

Moi, j'en ai une toute autre interprétation, ça vous dit ?

 **D'après une idée de :** Ainari Myself !

 **Disclamer :** Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de faire ce que je veux avec les personnages d'Oda-Sensei…

Ah bah en fait si ! J'peux juste pas en vivre ! :D

 **Rating :** Allez, un p'tit T tout gentil tout plein ! Pas de lemon ou quoi quelques tentatives que ce soient du même genre, juste un peu de violence. Et encore, je vise très large x)

 **Personnage :** Zoro centric et les Mugiwara.

 **Couple :** Aucun.

 **Contexte :** Aucun en particulier.

 **Écrit sur** _Friction_ d' Imagine Dragon

 **Mots :** 923

* * *

 **Première Anecdote – Get Lost**

* * *

Bien des personnes se demandaient encore aujourd'hui, et ce malgré que ce fait était au moins aussi célèbre que le nom du principal concerné, comment diable Roronoa Zoro faisait-il pour se perdre même en ligne droite.

Luffy se contentait de dire que son second était franchement bête et en riait un peu plus à chaque fois.  
Nami elle, se frappait un peu plus fort le front du plat de la paume à chaque nouvelle démonstration du sabreur.  
Usopp et Chopper eux, ne pouvaient que se faire un peu plus de cheveux blancs à l'idée de laisser l'épéiste poser un seul orteil sur la terre ferme.  
Sanji lui, prenait un malin plaisir de rappeler au Marimo qu'il était une buse en orientation et se fichait de lui à n'en plus finir, du moins jusqu'à ce que la navigatrice ne l'envoie récupérer l'égaré.  
Robin pour sa part avait bien essayé de comprendre le phénomène, mais rien à faire, c'était un véritable don que semblait avoir la fine lame pour réussir à se paumer de la sorte.  
Franky avait bien tenté de greffer un GSP à cet idiot de bretteur mais ce dernier avait quelques arguments du genre ' _'tranchants''_ à lui opposer, lui faisant définitivement renoncer à l'idée.  
Brook quand à lui avait bien essayé d'accompagner son compère manieur de sabres lors de ses petites virées mais celui-ci finissait toujours par trouver le moyen de mettre les voiles sans que le squelette ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

Les Mugiwara avaient donc fini par laisser faire leur escrimeur. Ils finissaient toujours plus ou moins rapidement par le retrouver, lorsque ce n'était pas le paumé qui retrouvait tout seul le chemin du navire.  
Alors plus personne ne s'inquiétait des petites escapades de monsieur Roronoa.

Ce qui arrangeait bien l'intéressé.

Car pour Zoro, '' _s'être perdu_ '' n'était rien de plus que la première et meilleure excuse lui étant venu à l'esprit lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer.

Parce que, bien que le vert adorait ses Nakama, de un ; il ne l'admettrait jamais, _-fallait pas pousser non plus-_. Et de deux; qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être collants des fois !

Bon d'accord, ils s'inquiétaient plus ou moins pour lui _(le plus revenant sans doute à Chopper et le moins au cook selon le sabreur)_ mais il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'eux pour aller faire la tournée des bars, merde !

Non pas que le célèbre chasseur de pirates souhaitait se bourrer la gueule tranquille, _-quoi que cela faisait tout de même partie de son planning à chaque escale_ -, juste que précisément, il fallait qu'il fasse honneur à ce titre si gentiment offert par la Marine.  
Et que mine de rien, les bars, c'était bien là que se trouvait son fond de commerce à lui.

Parce que si Nami chassait la bonne affaire et les poches faciles à détrousser pour regonfler leur trésorerie, Zoro lui, chassait le pirate.  
Littéralement.

Et il doutait qu'aucun de ses compagnons soit au parfum.

Bon, peut-être bien que les filles avaient un doute depuis qu'il s'était fait une fois prendre en train de faire un _''dépôt'_ ' plus que conséquent dans la pièce leur servant de salle au trésor. Heureusement que la sorcière des mers avait tout de suite pensé qu'il venait non pas déposer quelques berry, mais en chaparder.

Il n'avait de toute façon, pas envie de leur devoir la moindre explication. Quand bien même il était près à parier que Robin savait. Cette femme savait toujours tout.

Mais, avantageusement pour le bretteur, elle savait aussi très bien tenir sa langue.

Parce que Zoro ne voulait pas que ses précieux Nakama aient connaissance de cette partie de lui.

Là en était ses réflexions alors que d'un mouvement du bras, il débarrassa la lame du Kitetsu du flot écarlate la recouvrant.

Face à lui, le corps sans vie d'un capitaine dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Il se rappelait juste le montant de la prime; une petite cinquantaine de millions. Rien de bien affriolant, mais cela permettra de renflouer un peu les caisses.

Mais bon sang, que ce genre de combat pouvait être frustrant ! Pas même deux passes ne l'avaient opposé à ce soit disant très grand et très craint forban qu'il était déjà par terre, aussi raide qu'un certain musicien tentant de tenir des angles improbables.

Et n'allait pas lui dire que c'était à cause du fait qu'il l'avait ramassé dans un bar ! Le vert avait eu le temps de s'enfiler une demi douzaine de bouteilles avant que ce tocard et son équipage ne débarquent, clamant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, que Grand Line leur appartenait et tout un monceau d'absurdités du même acabit. Et puis merde, les tavernes étaient sans doute les meilleurs endroits où ramasser des têtes connues ! Elles finissaient toutes par y passer !

Un coup de feu lui fit cependant rappeler que sa dernière victime n'était pas seule.

 **\- Bâtard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au capitaine ?!  
**

Un sourire étira les lèvres dudit _''bâtard'_ ' tandis qu'il raffermit sa prise sur son sabre maudit.

 **-** **Tu veux que je te montre ?** s'amusa le chasseur de prime en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lippes à présent déformées en un véritable rictus.

Après tout, aussi médiocres soient-elles, sans doute que quelques uns de ses nouveaux compagnons de jeu avaient une mise à prix sur leur tête.

Et il allait se faire une joie immense de les en soulager.

Ô comme il adorait se ' _'perdre''._

 **oOoOo**

Et voili voilà voilu ~

Des comme ça, j'en ai plein mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on fasse un truc tous ensemble ! Surtout que chacun peu avoir ses propres points de vu ou même souligner un passage de l'histoire auquel d'autres n'auront même pas fait gaffe !

Et si en plus, ça me permet de faire copain copain avec la commu, que demander de plus !

Donc faites vous plaisir, je veux du challenge !

Alors, vous êtes partant ? Sur ce,

Trois...  
Deux...  
Un ... !

Balancez !

#AuteurMasochisteMaisExtrêmementMotivée

PS : Le suivant ? Mihawk ! Restons dans les manieurs de sabres, c'est tellement sexyyyy ! (ok je sors)


	2. Orientation (Mihawk, Shanks)

**Résumé** : Ah bon, avoir un sens de l'orientation des plus foireux n'est valable que pour un certain bretteur tirant sur l'algue ? Je crois pas, non. Warning, CRACK !

 **D'après une idée de :** Ainari Myself ! Again x)

 **Disclamer :** Je ne peux toujours pas vivre de ma passion pour One Piece, seul Oda-sensei peut y prétendre. Le seul truc m'appartenant, se sont les conneries que j'arrive à raconter un peu plus bas.

 **Rating :** Un gentil et tout innocent K, un peu, beaucoup, complètement crack sur les bords.

 **Personnage** **s** **:** Shanks, Mihawk et quelques barils de Rhum.

 **Couple :** Un petit Shanks/Mihawk si j'ose dire

 **Contexte :** Au tout début de l'aventure, alors que Luffy obtient sa première prime et que notre brave Mihawk montre l'avis de recherche à Shanks

 **Écrit sur** _Windows Donw_ , de Big Time Rush en nightcore (c'est plus marrant xD)

 **Mots :** 2 635 et pas une seule ligne de dialogue pour notre Taka no Me national !

* * *

 **Deuxième Anecdote - Orientation**

* * *

Mihawk poussa un long soupir tandis qu'il portait une nouvelle fois sa coupe de rhum à ses lèvres, ne jetant qu'un vague regard vers un certain pirate aux cheveux rouges et maintenant reconnu comme l'un des plus grands ennemis du gouvernement auquel l'épéiste était rattaché.

N'empêche que si cette bande de coincés voyait l'état actuel du Roux, sans doute reverraient-il leurs craintes à la baisse.

Parce que franchement, un Empereur debout sur une table, pieds nus, joues roses et avec pas moins de trois tonneaux de spiritueux dans le gosier alors qu'il essayait plus ou moins de danser, bah c'était beaucoup moins impressionnant que l'idée que l'on pourrait habituellement s'en faire.

 **\- Heeeeey les gaaaaars ! À la santé de Luffyyyyy !** s'époumona la grande menace mondiale en faisant valser sa coupe pleine à ras-bord devant son nez avant de se l'enfiler aussi sec.

Le reste de l'équipage de l'énergumène, certainement aussi plein que leur capitaine, leva à son tour leurs verres au toast si richement travaillé de leur meneur et but à la santé du jeune gamin au chapeau de paille ayant pourri leur escale à Fuchsia quelques années plus tôt.

 **-** **Au trente Millions sur la tête de mon Luffy !** s'égosilla une nouvelle fois le manchot, son godet répétant un nouveau cycle de remplissage-vidage, immédiatement imité par ses hommes. **Et à mon petit Dracule qui nous a rapporté la nouvelle !  
**

Nouvelle tournée générale qui tomba aussitôt au fin fond de l'estomac de tout ce beau monde. Minus un certain ''petit Dracule'' qui, surprit par la dernière allocution de son prétendu ami, expérimenta une technique toute inédite pour lui ; recracher son rhum par le nez.

Pas franchement agréable si on en jugeait aux yeux larmoyants _-mais qui pourtant tentaient d'assassiner l'autre balafré de rouquin_ \- que se ramassait l'intéressé. C'est qu'un alcool aussi fort passant par les sinus, quand bien même on se faisait appeler Œil-de-Faucon, que l'on était craint par delà les mers et que même les plus aguerris des pirates se faisait dessus à la simple entente de notre nom, bah ça passait moyen et ça piquait des masses, d'autant plus lorsqu'on ne s'y attend absolument pas. (*)

Par contre, ce genre d'expérience, ça faisait beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup rire les menaces mondiales, capitaine comme matelots. Le petit Dracule se retrouva donc avec un équipage complet se payant ouvertement ça tête.

Où était son sabre déjà ?

Et quand bien même l'idée de charcuter tous ces forbans hilares était plus que tentante, elle fut avorté par un Shanks toujours aussi jovial qui vint traîner sa carcasse ivre jusqu'à lui, sautant pour se faire de table en table et ne s'arrêtant que pour gracieusement poser ses miches face à son ancien rival.

 **\- Tu boude ?** demanda le plus gravement du monde Akagami en se penchant vers son vis à vis, lequel essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance _-et de refréner ses envies de meurtre par la même occasion.-_

Mais Le Roux ne resta pas sérieux une seule seconde de plus. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'un immense sourire d'imbécile heureux et aviné _-dixit le meilleur sabreur du monde-_ alors qu'il enfonçait un index dans la joue du bretteur pour le dérider un peu.

 **-** **Allez mon petit Dracule ~** railla-t-il en insistant bien sur le doux sobriquet qu'il avait trouvé. **Sourit un peu, c'est la fêêêêêête ! Mon Luffy, il est célèbre !  
**

Échec complet. Dracule Mihawk était en tain de le foudroyer d'un regard enfin débarrassé de ses larmes et à présent lourd de promesses de mort. Lente et douloureuse, la mort, inutile de préciser, hein.

Déglutissant bruyamment, l'Empereur vira son doigt de la pommette du brun, descendit de la table et se laissa choir sur le siège voisin de l'épéiste en portant sa chope, à nouveau miraculeusement pleine, à ses lèvres, l'air enfin calmé.  
Comme le reste de ses compagnons à ce qu'il semblerait.

Savourant le calme tout relatif enfin revenu _-tant qu'on ne se fichait plus de lui,_ _ça pouvait lui convenir_ _-_ , Mihawk soupira une nouvelle fois avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son propre verre de spiritueux, complètement désintéressé des pitreries du manchot.

Sauf que c'était bien mal connaître le bougre.

 **\- D'toute façon, t'es jaloux parce que toi, t'as pas de poulain !** lâcha subitement ledit bougre, le visage à moitié avalé par son bock de gnôle.

Et si Œil-de-Faucon n'avait pas apprécié sa première expérience de transit de bibine par les sinus, croyez moi lorsque que je vous affirme qu'il a plus que détesté la seconde.

Peut-être parce que cette fois, le fou-rire tonitruant qui secoua le rouquin résonna affreusement proche de ses oreilles, allez savoir.

Littéralement plié en deux, Shanks essaya, autant que possible au vu de son état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé, de rester à peut près droit sur son séant face à la tronche que se payait son cher copain. Car il confirmait, le voir expulser son rhum par le nez, c'était encore plus tordant de près, n'en déplaise au principal concerné.

Ce dernier, plus que passablement agacé, quitta son propre siège, ramassa Kokuto Yoru posée contre un arbre tout proche _-il se félicitait d'ailleurs grandement de ne pas l'avoir eu à porté de main dans l'immédiat, cela était grandement préférable pour la survie d'un crétin aux tifs rouges-_ et se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt toute proche en réajustant son couvre chef au sommet de son crâne.

Vivement qu'il se trouve un autre équipage à étriper, sinon celui du Red Force allait faire les frais de son orgueil mal mené.

 **\- Heeeeey ! Mon petit Dracuuuuule !** le héla le capitaine de la joyeuse bande se fendant à nouveau la poire sur le dos de sa personne _-et de ses prouesse quand à l'expulsion d'alcool_ _par divers orifices_ -. **Vire de bord, ta barque t'l'as amarré de l'autre côté !  
**

Nouvelle hilarité générale du côté des pirates du Roux. Même ce dernier avait fini par perdre face aux assauts combinés de son bidonnage sévère et de la gravité, le faisant douloureusement rencontrer le sol et un coin de table au passage.  
Surtout que le magnifique arrêt sur image auquel semblait avoir procédé le corsaire ne l'aidait en rien.

Mihawk lui, s'il avait décidé d'opérer une immobilité absolument parfaite, c'était parce qu'il hésitait franchement entre poursuivre son chemin à travers bois _-quand bien même ce n'était absolument pas la bonne direction et qu'il mettrait Dieu seul sait combien d'heures à retrouver son chemin-_ ou suivre les directives de son ancien rival et regagner au plus vite son bateau, son calme et sa sérénité.

Bon, il y avait bien une troisième option plus qu'attrayante ; trancher dans le vif. Et elle lui plaisait pas mal celle-ci. Sauf qu'elle impliquait l'un des plus puissants équipages pirates de cet Ère, l'équilibre du Monde tout entier et de méchantes remontrances de la part de ses ''patrons'' s'ils avaient vent qu'il était l'unique responsable d'un tel incident.

Grinçant des dents du fait que l'option numéro trois devait se contenter de rester du domaine de la douce utopie, le plus grand sabreur du monde envisagea un peu plus sérieusement ses deux solutions de replis restantes.

Traverser la forêt lui permettrait d'éviter à coup sûr la bande d'ivrognes dans son dos, laquelle ne manquera assurément pas de se foutre un peu plus de sa pomme, Shanks le premier. Mais crapahuter à travers bois en pleine nuit n'était pas non plus un de ses grands plaisirs, surtout qu'il savait parfaitement qu'avec un sens de l'orientation disons … aussi _pourri_ que le sien, il avait peu de chance de mettre les voiles aujourd'hui. Ou même cette semaine s'il devait être totalement honnête.

À l'inverse, couper à travers l'équipage de l'autre tarte était un aller simple vers son embarcation mais était également le chemin le plus court vers les railleries du Roux _-qui n'allait pas s'en priver, il en parierait toutes les plumes de son chapeau-_.

En gros il avait le choix entre du camping sauvage pour une durée indéterminée ou une petite mise à mal de sa chère fierté.

...

Réflexion faite, la question ne se posait même pas !

À lui les joies des nuits à la belle étoile, c'est partiiiiiit !

Alors ni une ni deux, le brun se remit en route vers les bois, bien décidé à laisser cuver le rouquin et ses hommes, loin, très loin de sa personne.

.

Et ça n'avait pas loupé.

Pas moyen de remettre la main sur ce putain de rafiot _-parce que son embarcation n'était à présent rien de plus à ses yeux-_ , impossible de retrouver la foutue plage où il avait débarqué et il avait même réussi à trouver une saloperie de montagne sur une île qu'il aurait pourtant juré comme aussi plate qu'une planche à pain.

Agacé plus que réellement fatigué par ses heures de marche, Mihawk avait fini par se poser au milieu d'une clairière après avoir massacré ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Dinosaure _-_ _à défaut d'avoir une saleté de roux à charcuter-_ et s'appliquait à présent à faire rôtir un gigot de T-Rex au feu de camp.

Il se demandait juste s'il ne s'était pas paumé au point d'en avoir remonté le temps … _-ce qui expliquerait la présence de la montagne croisée un peu plus tôt_ _ainsi que celle du lézard préhistorique en train de cuire_ _-_. M'enfin, ça restait toujours mieux que d'avoir à supporter l'autre tanche à son humble avis. Et puis, c'était bien la solitude aussi.  
Personne pour le railler, pas de pirates pour le déranger pendant sa sieste, aucune blague douteuse ou de sobriquet ridicule, juste le crépitement du feu lui faisant face, le gazouillis des oiseaux…

 **\- Heeeeeey ! Dracuuuuuule !  
**

Et Shanks qui beuglait son nom.

...

Oh bordel, il allait le saigner cette fois !

* * *

 **oOoOo**

* * *

Bon, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait finalement pas charcuté Le Roux. Même si l'idée était **extrêmement** tentante.

Par contre, et ce même si c'était la honte suprême pour un épéiste, de surcroît aussi renommé que lui, la fuite n'était pas une méthode **si** lâche que cela.

De un; cela permettait aux idiots aux couleurs de cheveux douteuses de s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

De deux; pour un peu que l'idiot en question soit du genre _-très-_ obstiné, essayer de le semer pouvait s'avérer être un excellent entraînement afin d'augmenter son endurance. Sans rire !

De trois; si ledit idiot avait picolé plus que de raison la veille, le faire courir permettait de le faire décuver tout en lui maintenant l'esprit occupé. Très bon entraînement également, autant pour l'idiot que pour sa pauvre victime contrainte de revoir son seuil de tolérance à l'absurde fortement à la hausse.

Et enfin de quatre; perdu pour perdu, parcourir l'île en long en large et en travers afin d'échapper à votre idiot préféré avait au moins l'avantage de vous faire tôt ou tard retomber sur la crique où vous aviez jeté l'ancre avant de vous fourrer dans les ennuis.

Donc, Mihawk devait bien reconnaître que parfois, la fuite, ce n'était pas **si** mal que ça.

Reprenant son souffle après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à fuir à chaque ' _'Mon petit Dracuuuule''_ lancé par un Shanks n'ayant finalement pas tant décuvé que cela, le bretteur ne pu qu'être soulagé d'enfin revoir son embarcation et la perspective de mettre **beaucoup** de distance entre lui et l'Empereur qu'elle semblait lui promettre.

Enfin !

Mais c'était sans compter sur son comparse aux cheveux rouges qui déboula sur la plage alors que le spadassin avait déjà un pied sur son esquif, prêt à littéralement mettre les voiles.

 **\- Raaaah ! Mais tu vas attendre deux secondes oui ?!** pesta son poursuivant tandis qu'il reprenait lui aussi son souffle, fatigué d'avoir chassé le faucon depuis la soirée de la veille.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, peut-être disposé à offrir ''deux secondes'' de son temps à son ancien rival _-il fallait bien récompenser sa ténacité, même si c'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée-_.

Un grand sourire fendant son visage, Shanks s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux d'or et lui flanqua d'autorité un papier et un objet sphérique dans les mains. Ce que l'escrimeur identifia rapidement comme la Vivre Card de son vis-à-vis ainsi que l'Eternal Pose de Lugubra, deux objets dont d'ordinaire, il ne se séparait jamais. La première parce qu'elle était le seul moyen de mettre le grappin sur le rouquin atteint de bougeotte aiguë, et le second parce qu'il était bien infoutu de retrouver le chemin de sa propre île de lui-même.

Sans doute les avait-il laissé sur la table lors du ''banquet'' auquel il avait été si gentiment convié…

 **\- Comment tu comptais rentrer sans ça, hein ? Crapahuter une nuit entière dans la forêt j'veux bien, mais sur Grand Line, ça s'ra une autre histoire, tu pense pas ?  
**

Face à lui, le capitaine du Red Force ne se dépareillait toujours pas de son sourire, se permettant même un petit rire en imaginant son ami perdu au beau milieu de Calm Belt, sans même comprendre comment diable il avait bien pu arriver là.

Mihawk pour sa part, baissa les yeux vers ses possessions, les étudiant un instant, puis, il les rangea avec soin dans une poche intérieure de son manteau, se promettant de ne plus jamais les oublier où que ce soit. Puis, après avoir considéré un court moment son vis-à-vis, il lui tourna le dos et poussa sa chaloupe vers le large avant de sauter à son bord.

 **-** **Mais de rien mon cher Mihawk ~** railla Akagami depuis le rivage dans un simulacre de courbette.

Ce à quoi l'intéressé répondit un distrait ''Tch !'' alors qu'il délivrait les voiles noires permettant à son esquif de prendre d'avantage de vitesse, l'éloignant enfin du roux et de ses âneries.

Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Et tandis qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur les lèvres du plus grand manieur de sabres au monde, celui-ci se disait que ce Monkey D. Luffy avait bien intérêt à faire à nouveau parler de lui, qu'il puisse apporter un avis de recherche fraîchement imprimé et mis à jour à l'indécrottable crétin lui ayant servi de modèle.

 **\- Au fait !** brailla le modèle en question depuis le rivage s'éloignant de plus en plus, la main en porte voix afin de se faire entendre au mieux. **Trouve toi un poulain !** **Ou une copine !** **Tu deviens vieux et ronchon là, ça fait peine à voir !  
**

Cette fois, Œil-de-Faucon sentit très clairement une veine prendre de l'ampleur sur son front et se saisit du premier objet à sa portée, à savoir l'une des bougies lui servant à éclairer son bateau, et l'envoya de toutes ses forces en direction du manchot qui la réceptionna en plein front, le faisant basculer en arrière sur le sable chaud qu'il foulait encore.

Finalement, si le Chapeau de Paille pouvait attendre **un peu** avant son prochain coup d'éclat, ça l'arrangerait bien, songea le maître de Lugubra alors qu'il prenait le chemin de Grand Line avec un nouveau fou-rire de Shanks résonnant à ses oreilles.

Et alors qu'il se laissait enfin porter par les vagues, Dracule Mihawk se demandait tout de même s'il était le seul à être aussi peu loti en matière d'orientation. Parce qu'à ce niveau, il se doutait que ce n'était même plus un don, mais une véritable forme d'art qu'il se sentait un peu comme être le seul à exercer …

.

.

 **\- ATCHAAA !  
**

 **\- T'as attrapé froid Zoro ?** s'enquit un petit renne à des miles et des miles de là.

.

 **Fin !**

* * *

(*) Comment ça, ça sent le vécu ? Même pas vrai !

* * *

Oh mon dieu, j'me suis lâchée là ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas craqué de la sorte !

Et non, même si j'ai l'air de m'acharner sur ce pauvre Mihawk, sachez que je l'aime ! C'est vraiment un de mes personnages préférés, mais comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien ! Donc le pauvre déguste !

Sinon désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, il est tard et j'ai tapé la bête d'une traite tellement j'étais motivée.

Bon, à partir de maintenant, je me lance officiellement dans le défis !

Prochaine victime suggérée par bananacrco Chopper et son petit nez bleu !

Je sens que je vais m'amuser ~


	3. Blue (Chopper, Usopp, Zoro)

**Résumé** : Il n'était pas comme les autres. Ça avait toujours été ça hantise. Ça et se faire une nouvelle fois rejeter. Mais dans un équipage aussi loufoque, ses inquiétudes ont-elles seulement raison d'être ?

 **D'après une idée de :** bananacrco qui voulait un petit quelque chose sur le nez de Chopper ~

 **Disclamer :** Étant parfois aussi tordue qu'Oda-sama sur certain point, je ne peux cependant m'arroger le droit de lui piquer ses personnages que pour d'innocentes petites fanfictions bien incapables de faire de l'ombre à l'œuvre originale.

 **Rating :** Un K tout choupiiii pour aller de paire avec notre renne préféré.

 **Personnage** **s** **:** Chopper et Usopp surtout. Zoro qui se tape l'incruste aussi (parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher xD) et les autres Mugi en arrière plan.

 **Couple :** Aucun.

 **Contexte :** Juste après l'arc de Drum et l'embarquement de Chopper sur le Going Merry

 **Écrit sur** Electric Angel de Rin et Ren (Vocaloid)

 **Mots :** 2 650

* * *

.

 **Blue**

.

* * *

Chopper se leva avec toutes les précautions du monde afin de ne pas réveiller ses touts nouveaux colocataires, se laissant guider par l'aube naissante traversant les hublots des quartiers des garçons.

S'étant endormi sur le canapé, il devait passer sous les hamacs encore occupés, guettant avec appréhension le moindre signe prévenant la sortie des brumes du sommeil de l'un des hommes se balançant doucement au dessus de lui.

Le Capitaine _-un peu fou, mais rigolo et vraiment pas méchant-_ poussa un lourd ronflement et se gratta la pense en marmonnant quelque chose en rapport avec une montagne de viande et des pika pika. Rien à comprendre, mais rien à craindre également.

Le Cook _-flippant, il veut me faire cuire et il pue la cigarette-_ n'esquissa pour sa part pas le moindre mouvement, mais le renne s'en méfiait son poste de cuisinier faisait qu'il n'allait, en toute logique, pas tarder à se lever. Mais pour le moment, sa respiration est calme et profonde, il avait encore le temps.

Le sabreur _-vraiment flippant, son odeur rappelle celle du sang et du fer, on dirait un monstre-_ ronflait doucement, ses katana tout contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui les vole _-jamais je ne m'approcherais de ces trucs, bien trop dangereux !-_. Le jeune médecin suppose qu'il dort à poings fermés puisqu'il a prit le premier quart cette nuit.

Le mec au grand nez _– marrant, il a tout plein d'histoires à raconter et ses genoux qui claquent sont trop drôles !-_ n'est tout simplement pas là, ayant relevé le bretteur pour la garde _-j'ai déjà dit qu'il était vraiment flippant lui ?-_ . Il a donc le champ libre pour son petit chapardage.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il poussait doucement le hamac du second pour s'avancer vers les casiers regroupant leurs affaires. Grossière erreur.

À peine eut-il lâché le lit suspendu qu'il se retrouva avec le tranchant d'une lame sous la gorge et une paire d'yeux dardé sur lui, comme semblant le transpercer de toutes parts.

Et Chopper pense vraiment que ça y est, son heure est venue, qu'il n'est resté pirate qu'une douzaine d'heures et que le cuistot va faire revenir sa carcasse pour en faire un ragoût.

Sauf qu'au dessus de lui, Zoro _-flippant, tellement flippant !-_ le considère un court instant puis se retourne dans ses draps en rengainant son arme, grommelant que ce n'était pas encore le matin.

Le petit renne respire à nouveau, sans pour autant se souvenir qu'il avait cesser de le faire et s'éloigne rapidement du danger publique _-flippaaaaaant !-_. Il ouvre les armoires face à lui, s'étonnant un long moment de trouver des saucissons en train de sécher dans l'un, fronce le nez en ouvrant par mégarde celui de l'épéiste _-les produits d'entretiens de ses sabres sentent bien trop forts !-_ mais se dit qu'il a ouvert le bon en tombant sur des revues cochonnes soigneusement empilées _-ça et un livre traitant des multiples façons de vider et préparer les cervidés, flippaaaaant !-_. Ne reste plus qu'à retrouver ce qu'il cherche sans réveiller qui que ce soit…

Jackpot !

* * *

 **oOoOo**

* * *

Usopp bailla longuement alors qu'il descendait l'échelle de corde le ramenant sur le pont du Merry. Avec le soleil se levant, Sanji n'allait pas tarder et le canonnier aurait bien besoin d'un bon café bien noir afin d'avoir les yeux suffisamment en face des trous pour ne pas se faire voler l'intégralité de son petit-déjeuner par son Capitaine.

Cependant, alors qu'il était encore à une bonne paire de mètres dans les airs, il vit la trappe de la cale s'ouvrir et le presque raton laveur en sortir avec hâte pour aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Étrange tout ça… Mais aucun mystère ne résiste au grand Cap'tain Usopp-Sama !

Enfin tant qu'il n'implique pas le maître d'arme de l'équipage _-flippaaaaaant !-_ , de monstres marins, d'îles chelous, de chaparder de la nourriture avant l'heure sous le nez du cook _-flippaaaaaant !-_ , de Marines, d'autres pirates sanguinaires ou d'aller chipper les petites culottes de Nami _-flippaaaaaante !-_ tout était permis ! Et ce mystère, le sniper comptait bien l'élucider !

Il se laissa donc retomber sur les planches et s'étira en laissant s'échapper un nouveau bâillement pour finalement se diriger, à l'image de son tout nouveau compagnon d'aventure, vers l'antre de la bête aux sourcils tordus.

Doucement, il baissa la poignée de la porte et la fit aussi silencieusement que possible pivoter sur ses charnières, souhaitant prendre le médecin en flagrant délit de … de quoi au juste ? Il n'en savait trop rien, ne connaissant pas encore suffisamment l'animal pour pouvoir emmètre la moindre hypothèse.

Alors qu'il passait la tête dans l'encadrement en bois, ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit renne, assit à table et prit d'une crise d'éternuements plus que phénoménale. En effet, le cervidé alternait entre les ''Atchi !'', les ''Atcha !'' et les ''Atchoum !'' à n'en plus finir, les yeux humides de trop éternuer et se frottait sans cesse le nez du bout de ses sabots.

Et un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendrit pris place sur les lèvres du canonnier alors qu'il se décidait à complètement entrer dans la pièce, baillant une nouvelle fois pour signaler sa présence.

La réaction du docteur fut immédiate et conforme à ce à quoi il s'attendait il se redressa dans la seconde sur sa chaise et darda ses prunelles noisettes vers l'intrus tout en cachant un petit quelque chose qu'il avait sans nul doute chapardé à Sanji dans son dos, non sans continuer d'éternuer encore et encore, faisant un peu plus sourire le menteur face à lui.

 **\- J-Je peux sav- ATCHI ! .. savoir ce que tu fais ici ?** Lança le petit médecin en essayant de se donner un air menaçant, ne s'attirant en vérité qu'un peu plus de sympathie de la part de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Oh, j'ai juste entendu la porte se fermer depuis le** **nid de pie** **. Je pensais que Sanji était déjà levé**. Fabula tout naturellement le tireur. **Mais je peux te retourner la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec du cirage sur le nez ?**

Car s'était bien ça que le jeune animal tentait désespérément de cacher derrière lui _-chose qu'il arrivait un peu mieux à faire que de planquer sa petite personne-_ et qu'il s'était tartiné sur tout le museau, le recouvrant de noir et donc l'odeur venait même chatouiller le nez de l'homme au long nez.

Chopper recula un peu plus sur son siège, sans pour autant cesser un instant d'éternuer _-l'odeur était vraiment infecte !-_ et jaugea un instant son camarade, préférant de toute évidence se défiler.

Pour sa part, Usopp, tel un modèle de patience, croisa simplement les bras sur son torse et enjoignit le petit renne à répondre d'un regard.

Celui-ci, se sentant sans doute coincé, détourna les yeux et posa la boîte de cirage sur la table, permettant au sniper de constater qu'il s'en était également mis plein le sabot droit.

 **\- Les rennes n'ont pas le nez bleu.** Bougonna la peluche vivante, les yeux dardés sur le sol Ô combien passionnant de la cuisine.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, un rire échappa au canonnier. Léger, tout sauf moqueur, même attendrit si l'on prêtait l'oreille.

 **\- Dans ce cas, les rennes ne parlent pas.** Fit le tireur avec un sourire alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour que ses pupilles et celles dudit renne soient à la même hauteur. **Et ils ne pratiquent pas la médecine non plus. Et je te parle même pas d'embarquer sur un navire pour voyager ou de devenir pirate.**

À mesure que le long-pif parlait, celui-ci voyait le pauvre Chopper se ratatiner de plus en plus sur lui même, rentrant la tête entre ses épaules, l'air réellement triste et le regard définitivement fuyant.

 **\- Je sais …** souffla-t-il doucement. **Je sais que les rennes ne font pas ça. Qu'ils ne marchent pas sur deux pattes et qu'ils n'apprennent pas non plus à parler aux Humains. Je fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, c'est pour ça qu'on dit que je suis un monstre. Aussi bien les autres rennes que les hommes …**

De nouvelles larmes vinrent poindre aux coins de ses yeux, cette fois totalement étrangères à la crise d'éternuements l'ayant secoué un peu plus tôt.

L'histoire de sa vie en somme … Parce qu'il avait le nez bleu, les autres rennes n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un humain, les hommes n'avaient à nouveau pas voulu de lui. Tout le monde le détestait, personne ne le désirait à ses côtés. Il était trop différent, n'appartenait à aucun groupe. Il avait été sot de croire qu'une telle chose allait changer simplement en embarquant sur ce navire. Camoufler son nez bleu ne changerait rien.

Peut-être que s'il leur demandait, l'équipage accepterait-il de faire demi-tour et de le ramener chez lui ?

Il s'apprêtait à en faire la demande au canonnier mais celui-ci lui coupa la parole.

 **\- Et alors ? T'as bien regardé l'équipage avant de dire une bêtise plus grosse que toi ?**

Interloqué, il écarquilla les yeux avant de les poser sur son vis-à-vis, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Usopp lui sourit à nouveau alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise voisine de la sienne.

 **\- On a un Capitaine élastique qui bouffe comme mille, a le QI d'une huître, et pas deux sous de jugeote mais qui veut devenir le Roi des Pirates.** Commença-il en comptant sur ses doigts à chacun des membres qu'il énonçait. **Une Navigatrice cleptomane, avide d'argent et sadique en prime. Ne contracte** **JAMAIS** **de dette chez elle d'ailleurs, elle te le fera payer au centuple. Le second, je t'en parle même pas, il se traîne une réputation de démon depuis bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Luffy** **mais il s'en cogne comme de sa première couche. Et on va même pas évoquer le fait qu'il est aussi sociable qu'un ours à la diète. Ah, et il boit comme pas permis aussi, bonjour l'animal ! Le cuistot est un pervers finit qui pourrait passer ses journées à trimer pour les yeux de tout ce qui a plus ou moins de la poitrine et serait capable de t'étriper dans la seconde si tu ose dire qu'une de ses déesses est une sorcière. Zoro a essayé une fois, depuis ils se sautent à la gorge à la moindre occasion. Quand à moi, je mens comme je respire, n'avais pour seuls amis qu'une bande de gamins gobant mes histoires et les gens de mon village allaient jusqu'à me balancer des caillasses pour que j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.**

Sa tirade finie, le sniper posa un regard affectueux sur la boule de poils lui faisant face.

 **\- Alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'un renne au nez bleu qui en plus de parler est également médecin, ça ne fait absolument pas tache dans une bande aussi loufoque que la nôtre, bien au contraire.**

Chopper ne l'avait pas lâché de ses prunelles noisettes durant tout son petit discours, comme s'il cherchait à s'abreuver de chacune de ses paroles et qu'il ne pourrait le faire s'il le quittait ne serait-ce que d'un instant du regard.

Ce drôle de bonhomme, avec son tout aussi drôle de nez et son air chaleureux lui rappelait étrangement le Docteur Hiluluk, sans qu'il ne puisse cependant dire en quoi. Peut-être le fait de l'accepter aussi facilement ? Oui, sans doute.

Après tout, Luffy n'avait-il pas voulu de lui et lui seul comme Nakama ? Le jeune homme ne s'était pas embarrassé de détails et semblait complètement se ficher de savoir que son médecin de bord était considéré comme une abomination par les autres.

Et après Luffy, ça avait été tout le reste de l'équipage qui l'avait pour ainsi dire adopté en témoignait la fête ayant secoué le Going Merry pour célébrer son arrivée.

 **\- C'est … C'est vrai ?** Demanda-t-il tout de même.

 **\- Je ne mentirais pas là-dessus, Tony Tony Chopper.**

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres sous le chapeau rose tandis que son propriétaire essuyait le reste de cirage collant son nez, ainsi que les vestiges de perles salées toujours accrochées à ses cils, ses préoccupations envolées.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner confirma les dires du canonnier. Bien que le docteur en douta fortement au début.

Un bazar sans nom avait place dans la cuisine tandis que chacun cherchait à protéger sa pitance des bras élastiques du capitaine, qui, même en se prenant en alternance les coups de pieds du cuistot et les poings de la navigatrice sur le haut du crâne, parvenait tout de même à chaparder plus que sa part.

Et Chopper ne faisait pas exception ; à peine son assiette posée devant lui qu'elle avait été intégralement vidée, à l'instar de celles de ses nouveaux camardes. Seul Zoro semblait ne pas avoir à combattre pour garder l'intégralité de son repas pour lui, se contentant d'un regard noir _-et pas très réveillé,_ _flippaaaaant !_ _-_ vers son soit-disant meilleur ami pour refréner ses tentatives de vol. Ça et sa fourchette manquant de planter toute main passant trop près de ses couverts, qu'elle appartienne au brun goinfre ou non d'ailleurs.

Mais revenons-en a ce pauvre petit Chopper s'étant fait boulotter tout son repas, ne lui laissant que les yeux pour pleurer, Sanji étant trop occupé à défendre sa Nami-Swan pour ne serait-ce que songer à lui resservir une part. C'était bête, mais se sentir ainsi abandonné faisait resurgir la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec le sniper et la solitude qui l'avait toujours accompagné. Usopp sembla d'ailleurs remarquer son trouble, mais, tout occupé qu'il était d'essayer de se garder quelques miettes pour lui et, de surcroît, assit à l'opposé de la petite boule de poils, il n'eut pas le loisir de voler à son secours.

Non, le sauveur de raton laveur vint de la chaise juste à côté.

En effet, Zoro, bien qu'ayant l'air aussi peu alerte que s'il venait de descendre de son hamac, darda un œil vers le petit renne se frottant le boute de son nez bleu dans le but de retenir un petit couinement désespéré et … et triste en fait.

Le marimo poussa un long soupir et, sans plus de cérémonie, attrapa le jeune docteur par la peau du cou pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Le docteur en question pour sa part, se tétanisa et leva une paires d'yeux paniqués vers son kidnappeur, persuadé que celui-ci allait l'ouvrir en deux de l'un de ses sabres et demander au cook de le préparer pour le déjeuner. Ah, et il avait arrêté de respirer aussi. Comme a chaque fois que l'épéiste l'approchait d'un peu trop près. -tellement _flippaaaaant !-_

Mais le second de l'équipage n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour tenter de l'occire, se contentant de traîner sa propre assiette à portée d'un cervidé complètement perdu qui ne l'avait pas un instant lâché du regard.

 **\- Mange.** Grogna pour seule explication le maître d'arme tandis qu'il posait sa joue contre son poing fermé, repoussant une tentative de vol de sa main de libre, toujours armée d'une fourchette vengeresse. **C'est un coup à prendre avec c'te morfal, tu vas t'y faire.**

Le petit renne cligna des yeux, toujours aussi perdu. Mais son estomac vide se rappela bien vite à son esprit alors qu'au dessus de lui Zoro réprimait un bâillement tandis que sa fourchette fit cette fois mouche et épingla une paluche trop gourmande sur le bois de la table.

Chopper se jeta donc sur ce repas si gentiment offert, non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil vers Usopp, ce dernier le regardant l'air de dire ''Je te l'avais bien dit, non ?'' alors qu'autour de lui, le chaos de ce qui allait devenir pour lui un repas normal reprit de plus belle.

Il semblerait qu'il avait choisi le bon bateau en fin de compte, nez bleu ou pas.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de faire un petit quelque chose de mignon, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. XD  
Du coup, j'attends avec d'autant plus d'enthousiasme vos commentaires !

Le défi suivant ? Celui de SwordGirlJackie ! En attendant, un bon week-end à tous !  
Et envoyez-moi d'autres défis, je suis motivée ! MEUHAHA !

Ai-chan, auteur ayant encore une fois abusé de caféine.


	4. GPS (Smoker, Tashigi, Zoro)

**Résumé** : Smoker, un homme patient ? La bonne blague ! Pas avec ce que votre auteur préféré s'amuse à lui coller dans les pattes, non !

 **D'après une idée de :** SwordGirlJackie qui se demandait si Tashigi aussi, se paumait comme tout bon sabreur.

 **Disclamer :** Non, définitivement, vu ce que je fais avec les personnages d'Oda, il ne faut ABSOLUMENT PAS qu'ils m'appartiennent. Pour leur propre bien.

 **Rating :** K, encore une fois un peu (beaucoup) Crack

 **Personnage** **s** **:** Smoker et Tashigi. Zoro qui se tape encore une fois l'incruste (je l'aiiiiiimeuh !) . Luffy, Shanks et Mihawk qui viennent aussi faire un coucou vite fait.

 **Couple :** Aucun.

 **Contexte :** Aucun en particulier.

 **Écrit sur** _You are a Pirate_ , d'Alestorm – _Trippy Love_ , _Masked Hero_ et _Pixel party_ , toutes trois de Vexento

 **Mots :** 1 972

* * *

 **G.P.S**

 **G** rand **P** aumage de **S** abreurs.  
Ou **  
G** uide du **P** aumé **S** olitaire.

* * *

Smoker n'avait jamais été particulièrement connu comme étant un homme de grande patience. Bien au contraire.

Alors quand, pour la énième fois, son capitaine avait fini par se paumer, il avait bien cru qu'il allait faire un meurtre. Plusieurs même. Parce qu'il fallait pas pousser.

Tashigi était un boulet. C'est un fait connu. Quand bien même les manchots du G5 la vénérait _-il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi d'ailleurs-_. Quand bien même il était lui-même incapable de lui mettre son pied au cul. Quand bien même elle parvenait _-par on ne sait quel miracle-_ à ne pas se faire embrocher par un pirate lambda _-ou tout autre forban-_ , Tashigi restait un boulet de première catégorie.

Pourquoi ?

Oh, plusieurs raison à cela.

La première ; c'est un boulet. Non, pas un boulet dans le sens évoqué plus haut, mais un vrai boulet, un poids mort que le Chasseur Blanc se trimballait depuis qu'on lui avait collé la demoiselle dans les pattes. Elle le freinait, n'évoluait décidément pas suffisamment vite _-_ _bien que restant dans une exellente moyenne pour le commun des mortels-_ et il devait constamment s'assurer qu'elle ne se fasse pas ouvrir en deux, en personne ou alors en lui collant deux gorilles en garde rapprochée.

La seconde ; à toujours l'entendre ressasser qu'elle pouvait faire autant qu'un homme, le Vice-Amiral commençait à avoir de sérieuses migraines dès que sa subalterne commençait à aborder le sujet. Combien de soldats un peu trop machos s'étaient-ils fait foutre dehors avec pertes et fracas ? Un petit peu trop, même pour une bande de désaxés comme le G5. Nan, vraiment, il allait falloir expliquer à la bretteuse que non, la Misogynie n'était **pas** une grave entorse au règlement de la Marine, non.

La troisième ; Roronoa Zoro. Il ne saurait dire si cette crétine avait le béguin pour le Second des Mugiwara ou si elle faisait simplement une fixette dessus, mais toujours était-il que dès que le sabreur des Chapeau de Paille avait le malheur de faire parler de lui, bah la Tashigi se mettait martel en tête d'aller le retrouver. Récupérer ses sabres d'une valeur inestimable avait-elle un jour lâché comme explication. Mouais, on lui dira.

Ce qui amenait au quatrième point ; les sabres. C'était quasi aussi systématique qu'avec le Chasseur de Pirates ; à peine le Capitaine entendait-elle parler d'une lame célèbre _-ou pas-_ entre les mains d'une personne moyennement recommandable qu'il fallait dans l'heure monter une expédition pour récupérer le machin. On vous épargne la galère et la prise de bec qui vont de paire hein, sinon on est pas couché. Puis si on l'écoutait la brave fille, on irait voler dans les plumes du chapeau de Mihawk pour lui chourer son épée. Nan, vraiment le suicide ne fait pas parti de ses perspectives d'avenir. À Smoker hein, Tashigi, elle y serait déjà allée si seulement elle savait où trouver ce cher Œil de Faucon.

Donc bon, quatre petits points qui expliquait pourquoi le dirigeant du G5 avait parfois envie d'exploser des murs avec la tête de son auto proclamée bras-droit.  
Ou l'inverse.

Oh, il pouvait parfaitement faire avec, pas de soucis. Si ce n'était que ça, ça pouvait encore passer.

Sauf qu'on avait un point numéro cinq. Si si.

Et ce point-ci, il tapait très méchamment sur les nerfs de l'enfumeur.

Parce qu'avec ce point-ci, les points numéro trois et quatre devenaient de véritables enfers.

Parce qu'avec ce point-ci, hors de question de perdre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la jeune femme des yeux.

Parce que ce petit point de rien du tout faisait parfois littéralement péter un câble au Chien Sauvage de la Marine.

Tashigi avait un sens de l'orientation **absolument** **dé-sas-treux**. Une véritable horreur. Lâchez-la une seule seconde du regard et vous pouvez être absolument certain qu'elle aura filé, et dans la mauvaise direction, s'il vous plaît !

Et c'était précisément l'erreur que venait de commettre Smoker. Juste le temps de faire passer des ordres à un Marin et PAF ! plus de Colonel ! Que dalle, nada !

Et c'était parti pour une chasse à l'œuf de Pâques dont il se serait assurément passé.

En plus, la ville était immense, l'île encore plus, elle grouillait de malfrats et était connu pour être un carrefour important, pour ne pas dire incontournable, de la piraterie.

Ooooooh joie, bonheur et papillons ! Espérons juste qu'on arrivera à mettre la main dessus avant de la retrouver éventrée dans une ruelle !

C'était donc le départ d'une quête minutieuse et énormément chronophage. En premier lieu, les armurerie ou tout autres commerces de sabres. On connaît l'habitude de la p'tite et sa passion pour les katanas, donc autant commencer par là.

Sauf qu'aucun marchand n'avait vu ne serait-ce que le reflet des lunettes de la donzelle.

Bon, la base alliée la plus proche alors !

Ah oui, mais non. Territoire pirate, pas de base dans un rayon de trois ou quatre îles. Faut pas rêver, ça aurait été trop facile, tiens !

Les boulangeries-pâtisseries du coup ! La noiraude avait une méchante addiction au sucre, avec un peu de chance allait-il la trouver en train de se bâfrer de mille-feuilles ?

Bah non, choux blanc !

Et un Marin du G5 sur orbite pour avoir sorti cette vanne, un !

Quand à la patience du Vice-Amiral, partie, en fumée même !

Et un deuxième Marin en orbite ! L'auteur va arrêter son humour fumeux, elle tient à la vie ! (abattez-moi, par pitié!)

Brrrref ! Donc plus aucune trace de cette chère Tashigi et là tout de suite, Smoker pense réellement à abandonner les recherches et à décréter son Capitaine comme morte. Ouais, l'idée lui plaisait pas mal.

Sauf que dans un acquis de conscience, le Chasseur Blanc consentit à vérifier dans la taverne juste au coin de la rue. Bon, il avait aussi et surtout besoin d'un grand verre de tords boyaux mais bon, passons.

Toujours était-il que dans cette taverne, il entra. Et dans cette taverne, des envies de meurtres lui prirent de façon très, mais alors très violente.

Parce que la Tashigi, il venait juste de la retrouver.

Vautrée sur le bar, une bouteille de rhum en main et le cadavre d'une douzaine d'autres au sol, son cher Roronoa Zoro se foutant allègrement de sa gueule aussi, assit juste à côté.

Et lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, en plus du monumental fard qu'elle piqua, elle essaya également de se relever et de le saluer, manquant d'élégamment s'étaler au sol, faisant d'autant plus se bidonner le sabreur sur le tabouret d'en face.

 **\- N'amiral Sm… Smokeeeer ! J'y peux tout vous expliquationner !**

Bon, s'il continuait comme ça, Roronoa allait finir par faire l'expérience de la gravité tant il se marrait, en équilibre précaire sur son siège. Grand bien lui fasse !

Smoker pour sa part, n'avait même pas besoin d'explications ; même à un bon mètre de distance, l'halène de sa subordonnée lui indiquait qu'elle avait effectivement sifflé l'intégralité des fiasques gisant à ses pieds. La pile qui noyait le comptoir, c'était, il l'espérait, l'œuvre du bretteur des Chapeau de Paille.

 **\- C'est Rorono … Raro … Mamo … Raaaah ! Le Marimo lààààà ! L'a dit que si j'le battais à un concours d'alcool, baaaaaah j'pourrais r'partir avec ses sabres quoi ! Mais j'sais pas c'qui z'ont mis dans l'rhum maiiiiis ça lui fait comme de la flotte ! C'est pas justeuuuh !**

Et la voilà qui … lui éclatait en sanglots en se jetant dans ses bras !

Et le gazon ambulant qui était obligé de se rattraper au buffet pour ne pas finir par terre.

Et ses envies de meurtres, on en parle ? Non parce que là en plus d'égorger sa subalterne, il était extrêmement tenté de faire de la fricassée de Marimo et du confit de mobilier !

Mais zen … On respire, on inspire. Lentement. On ignore le fou-rire tonitruant du maître d'armes de Monkey D. Luffy, qui avait au moins l'avantage de faire tellement flipper l'assemblée que personne n'osait l'imiter ou même se payer la tête du patron du G5.

C'était déjà ça.

Ensuite, on évite, mais alors **vraiment** , d'en venir au main avec monsieur Roronoa. Non parce que si le bonhomme était là, on pouvait bien s'attendre à ce que le reste de l'équipage ne débarque dans la seconde au moindre signe de grabuge. Et puis, franchement, son peloton se traînait déjà une telle réputation … Il n'allait pas en plus rajouter la mise à sac d'une pauvre petite taverne sur la liste !  
Quoi que, ce haut et glorieux fait devait sans nulle doute déjà faire partie de la liste des exactions de ses hommes… Mais là n'était pas la question !

Pour l'heure, il avait un Capitaine à faire décuver ! Donc demi-tour droite, on se rentre au port et on la fait dégriser au fin fond de la cale du navire !

Ah oui, mais non. La brune refuse catégoriquement de bouger, le regard fixé derrière lui.

Allons bon, quoi **encore**?

Donc demi-tour droite, sans la Tashigi cette fois, qui veut pas bouger, se retrouve donc sans appuis viables et se ramasse au sol.

Bon, le vert va finir par l'imiter cette fois, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de s'esclaffer et finira le cul par terre.

Ah oui, mais non. Ledit vert ne se marre même plus en fait. Il fixe le même point que la Tashigi et a même remit la main sur ses sabres.

Smoker se décide donc à poser les yeux sur l'encadrement de la porte. Et en perd ses deux éternels cigares.

Là, sur le pas de cette taverne miteuse, Dracule Mihawk, le grand Œil de Faucon, meilleur épéiste au monde de son état, fixait la scène avec une expression partagée entre la compassion et le dépit.

Un ange passe.

Un deuxième.

Non, en vérité, c'est tout un bataillon d'angelots qui déboule, s'enfile une pinte et s'en retourne on ne savait où.

Puis un bras arrive de nulle part, suivit par une touffe de cheveux rouges et s'enroule autour des épaules du sabreur de légende.

 **\- Mon p'tit Dracuuuuuuule ! Où c'est que ça ressemble au port ça ? T'es irrécupérable, j'te jure !**

Et Shanks, aussi vite qu'il est apparu, disparaît, entraînant son comparse à sa suite.

Un autre ange se décide à passer.

Puis deux.

Et le retour du bataillon au grand complet. Un p'tit godet et ça repart.

Roronoa semble se réveiller, saute sur ses deux jambes, bouscule les Marins et se rue à l'extérieur, beuglant à ce cher Taka no Me de l'attendre pour finalement lui courir après. Dans la mauvaise direction.

Et sans payer.

Ce que rappelle aimablement le gérant à un Smoker presque sur le cul. Non parce qu'en vrai, il n'a seulement pas les fesses en contact avec le sol, autrement pour tout le reste, il est bon.

Bon, les envies de meurtres sont toujours là, mais comme il ne peut décemment pas se défouler sur son bras-droit frôlant le coma éthylique dans une parfaite imitation d'un tapis persan, et bah il les ravale, balance une bourse de berrys sonnantes et trébuchantes au patron, ramasse son tapis persan, pardon, son Capitaine et s'en retourne vers son navire, sans autre embûches que de croiser le grand Monkey D. Luffy, hystérique et courant partout à la recherche d'un certain rouquin qu'il est sûr et certain d'avoir aperçu. Même qu'il demanda à son pote l'enfumeur s'il pouvait lui dire dans quelle direction l'objet de ses recherches s'était carapaté. Et au regard noir que lui lança ledit enfumeur, il préféra visiblement ne pas trop insister et chercher tout seul.

Grand bien lui fasse !

Et alors qu'il chemine vers son bâtiment, Tashigi en sac patate sur l'épaule, une théorie germe doucement dans l'esprit du Chasseur Blanc.

Ce sens de l'orientation désastreux, catastrophique, cataclysmique même … Et si c'était un truc de sabreurs en fait ?

À méditer.

* * *

Oh bordel, j'me suis encore lâché ! xD

Pauvre Tashigi ! Pas que j'ai quelque chose en particulier contre elle, juste que là elle faisait une victime absolument parfaite !

Ah et puis Zoro qui tape encore l'incruste ... Va falloir que je remédie à ça ... Ou pas. Ça me plait bien qu'il apparaisse à chaque fois, ça fait comme un fils rouge en fait ! 8D  
(Tout ça pour vous faire croire que tout ceci est PARFAITEMENT voulu et contrôlé alors que non en fait. -pleure- Abattez-moiiiii !)

Bref, je peux vous demander votre avis ? Un p'tit mot ? Un autre défi ?! Donnez-m'en, sinon je vais devoir trouver des idées tordues toute seule et ça va pas vous plaire ! xD

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse !  
Prochaine Anecdote : celle de Nodoka997 ou des drabbles de mon cru, j'me tâte encore. Du coup, surpriiiiiise !


End file.
